bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
1.6:The Honorable Mayor
* 260 XP|cast = * Daygu * Gong Samsik * Dodan * Namsoyoo|previous = Act 1 Chapter 5: The Recovery|next = Act 1 Chapter 7: Endless Dusk}}Be careful what you wish for. Dodan, ever the would-be hero, had pestered his father for weeks for an assignment that would prove his worth. But when he finally received the task, he practically fainted. Assist the Bamboo Guard at Foshi Pyres? That place was crawling with Jiangshi and who knows what else! Why did the Pyres have to be next to Moonshade Cemetery of all places? Dodan agonized over his new "urgent mission." Secretly, he was terrified of the cemetery. But he couldn't let it show. He couldn't let Father or the villagers know he was weak. And to show Namsoyoo any weakness was completely out of the question. Quest Dialogue Speak with Daygu '''Bamboo Village Mayor Daygu: '''Huh? That, that's...? So, Captain Dochun sent you? How considerate of him. You've done so much! You didn't have to come all the way out here. '''You: '''Gong Samsik wants you to return. '''Bamboo Village Mayor Daygu: '''Ah, he's worried? I'm not as weak as I look! I'm not worth the trouble, but thank you all the same. '''You: '''There doesn't seem to be any water down here. '''Bamboo Village Mayor Daygu: '''What? Oh, no! My mistake! I must have the wrong well. These maps are so old. I didn't know this place was full of pirates! There doesn't even seem to be any water in this well! We should get of here. '''You: '''That makes sense. '''Bamboo Village Mayor Daygu: '''I'm sorry to have troubled everyone. I'll head back now. Worry not, I'm certain even an old man like me can find his way home. Speak with Gong Samsik '''Bamboo Guard Gong Samsik: '''I hope we can make it through all this. Our mayor returned safely. Thank you so much. You're really pulling your weight with all this help! Dodan and Namsoyoo are here too. I think they want to talk to you. Please tell them to return to Bamboo Village when they're done. ''Thought: ''This is no time for sightseeing! '''You: '''Is something bothering you? Well, honestly, Namsoyoo has no training and can't fight. She shouldn't be out here! '''You: '''Really? '''Bamboo Guard Gong Samsik: '''I told her to stay away, but she said she was running messages for the mayor. I don't understand what the mayor's thinking. Why is he sending the captain's daughter on dangerous errands? ''Thought: ''Can't she just stay in the village? Every week, she comes here and sends out carrier pigeons. Then, at least four guards insist on escorting her back. It's so much trouble! If something happens to her, Dochun will kill us! Please ask her to return to Bamboo Village immediately. ''Thought: ''I can't let her get hurt! Speak with Dodan '''Dodan: '''No! I can't go! I won't! '''Namsoyoo: '''Dodan, stop embarrassing yourself. Dochun doesn't ask for much, I think. I thought Dodan wanted more responsibility. Never mind. '''Dodan: '''About time! I have an assignment for you in the cemetery! That's right, you're practically in the Guard now! What an honor! Yigan is waiting for me at Foshi Pyres. Tell him I sent you. No, tell him that the captain told me to tell you to go on my behalf. '''You: '''What are you talking about? '''Dodan: '''This is an important mission. You trust me, right? Get going immediately, and don't ask any questions. ''Thought: ''Please say yes. I can't go out there! Just do what I said! I can't worry about Moonshade Cemetery! How's that going to help me beat the Blackram? Enough of this kid stuff! Speak with Namsoyoo '''Namsoyoo: '''Oh, Dodan. How could you? Goodness! I am so sorry. Please forgive Dodan for that. '''You: '''What happened? '''Namsoyoo: '''Dodan has asked Papa for a real mission for months. So, Dochun ordered him to assist the Guard at the Foshi Pyres. He's just too scared. Dodan's always been superstitious. Honestly, I don't see what the big problem is. Papa would be furious if he found out. Knowing Dodan, he'll probably hide until you finish the job. I can't believe Dodan ran away. He's not always like this. Please, can you help him with this assignment? He must feel so embarrassed. I don't know the details, but Dochun only asks if it's important. Please check on what's happening in the cemetery. -You gained 260 XP and - Category:Campaign Quests